Mischief, Rum and Comic Book Wishes
by Adrienne Valentine
Summary: Amelia Samuels was your average Comic-Con nerd. She dressed up, waited in line to get swag, and dreamed of a chance to meet the real Avengers like in some of the silly fan-fictions she read. Little did she realize that she'd get her wish soon enough. Insert, slight AU, silliness ensues. (This is a rewrite of an earlier version. R&R!)
1. Prologue: Comic Con Adventures

**Mischief, Rum and Comic Book Wishes**

**Summary:** It was like I'd gotten some sort of magic, wish-granting spell cast on me! Everything went my way today. Now, if only I could appear in the Marvel-verse like one of those cliché fan-fictions. That would be awesome...

**AN:** This is a very silly fanfiction meant to be, well, very silly and very fluffy and overall, not to be taken too seriously. I don't write silly or fluffy very often, so we'll see how long it lasts that way. This is going to be a redone version of the original, since I missed a lot of the story will be changed with the new movies. Not a lot, but it will be fun.

* * *

**Prologue**

Comic Con Adventures

* * *

So far the day had been amazing. I'd collected signatures from all of the main Avengers actors, which was amazing. I'd done my best not to jump for joy and look like the nerd I was. I'd even gotten a picture with Tom Hiddleston in my Loki costume, which was totally going to be developed and framed as soon as possible; along with a few other pictures I'd taken throughout the day. I'd gotten a stack of new comics to read, and some silly little collectibles: Loki, Captain America and Iron Man plushies. I'd gone to my hotel room, dropped off my things and then gone drinking. Getting, of course, more pictures. Largely of me in costume with other nerds in costume, being drunk. No real surprise there. Tomorrow I'd probably be spending the rest of my carefully saved up money on other frivolous things that would just sit on a shelf and look cool.

But the first day of Comic Con had been awesome. I had a blast so far, where everything had been going amazingly well for me. Like I had some sort of magic wish-granting spell over me or something. Like a Genie. Not a Djinn. Djinn's tended to skew your wishes into something one-off, while genies were nicer. Like in Aladdin! Wow, I really am a nerd if I'm differentiating genies and djinn when I'm just glad I had a great day. I mean, really, at this point, the only thing that could make it any better would be actually being transported into Marvel-World ala oh so cliché fanfiction.

The idea is enough to give my half-drunk mind something to laugh about as I slid the keycard into the door, pushing it open to reveal the neat, clean smelling room, freshly stocked, with my collection of swag from the convention placed haphazardly on the bed. Thrown, more like it really, as I'd rushed in and out to meet my friends at the bar. I hadn't changed, none of us had, but that was part of the fun, after all. A huge group of costumed nerds invading the nearest bar and ordering more than our fair share of drinks. Where plenty of them were ordered for us lady-nerds.

Especially if our tits were hanging out, I mused as I glanced down at my own chest, hanging out very clearly, my phone and camera shoved down into my bra; in the hope of keeping them safe from losing them._It's not like I hadn't done that before, after all_. I reached up and carefully removed the horned helm I was wearing, placing it as carefully as I could on the table near the door. I pulled the massive (fake) fur cloak off of my shoulders, throwing it on the bed, where it covered half of the stuff I'd gotten. I was really tempted right then, looking at the elaborate costume I'd chosen to wear for the day, to just fall asleep with it on and deal with taking it off when I wasn't still feeling the copious amounts of alcohol. _Copious was a funny word,_ I chuckled as I reached behind me to undo the lacings of the corset I was wearing. Damn things were a pain to undo at the best of times. Untie the knot, and slowly loosen the strings from the middle up. Right now? It was a bitch, and I had to focus on it, but I ended up taking it off, and threw it on top of the cloak.

It was much quicker to get out of the rest of the tight green leather-looking outfit, the gold knee high boots, the over-skirt, the gloves. I made a pile of it on top of the cloak, not even bothering to organize the pile right now. Walking around in my underwear, I grabbed a glass of water to drink as much as I could before I went to bed. _I wonder if I have any crackers? I do not want to be hungover tomorrow._

_It really wasn't that interesting of an evening_, I thought as I start to put all my things away before even getting dressed again. Looking at the plushies, a very silly idea struck me. Grabbing the Captain America one, I stuffed 'him' down my bra and chuckled.  
"Stay there. Don't want you getting cold." I was far too amused by myself. I stared at the others for a second before grabbing the Loki plushie as well and sticking him down my shirt next to the Captain. "Play nice, you two."

Glancing at the stack of comics now sitting next to the horned helm, I grabbed a couple of them as I finally decided to get dressed. Pulling out a pair of yoga pants and gripping the comics tightly between my teeth, (something most comic nerds would kill me for), I didn't really have any hands when I tripped over a table leg, falling over and hitting my head on one of the tables in my room.

The room went black for a moment and the whole world was spinning around me, as if I'd fallen from some uncertain height. It definitely made me want to puke, my stomach contents churning uncertainly I clutched my stomach with one hand, and pulled the comics from my teeth with the other, preparing to wretch right there on the floor.

But soon the world stopped spinning, the light came back and my stomach started to settle. Opening my eyes, however, did not prove as... Encouraging as I'd thought it would. Sprawled across a cold floor, with a couple of figures staring down at me, I had to be hallucinating. Or dreaming. Something, because there was no way that Tony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner and Nick Fury were in my room, hovering above me.

Whatever was going on, however, was way too much for my inebriated state and setting my head back down against the floor, the world faded back to black.

* * *

**AN:** Here is the new prologue for the story! For those who haven't read this before, it's just meant to be a fun fic that started as an experiment. Pairings will always be subject to change, and I plan on having fun with them.


	2. Chapter One: We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Mischief, Rum and Comic Book Wishes**

**Summary:** It was like I'd gotten some sort of magic, wish-granting spell cast on me! Everything went my way today. Now, if only I could appear in the Marvel-verse like one of those cliché fan-fictions. That would be awesome...

**AN:** This is a very silly fanfiction meant to be, well, very silly and very fluffy and overall, not to be taken too seriously. I don't write silly or fluffy very often, so we'll see how long it lasts that way. This is going to be a redone version of the original, since I missed a lot of the story will be changed with the new movies. Not a lot, but it will be fun.

* * *

**Chapter One**

We're Not In Kansas Anymore

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, my head pounding, my whole body sore and aching like I'd just run a marathon. Immediately I twisted to my side, intent on grabbing the over-starched hotel blanket and throwing it over my head for maybe another hour of sleep before even trying to get up and dealing with the hangover from hell. Except the blanket I grabbed was not over-starched, or thick, or even remotely close to what I'd slept in the night before. It was a thin, somewhat soft bed sheet. My mind started racing through the events of the previous night. I knew I'd gotten thoroughly smashed, flirting with plenty of fellow nerds in order to get an extra helping of liquor (or two), as well as plenty of what I could only assume were regulars, but... I distinctly remembered going back to my own room. _I took off all my costume armor, I remember!_

Clenching my eyes tight as I heard someone moving around in the room, I really had to wonder if maybe I had gone home with someone that night? Maybe after going to my room and changing I'd met up with someone? Normally, I was not that stupid, but with all the attractive people who had been there, all in their wonderful costumes, I really wouldn't put it past myself for a little 'role-playing'. Just had to remember which one it was. Maybe the cute ambiguously gendered Loki cosplayer? No, that ambiguous-Loki had wandered off with an ambiguous Hawkeye. Maybe the slightly too skinny Captain America cosplayer? No, he'd gotten drunk very quick and had to be taken out by some friends. Chubby Black Widow? No, she'd hooked up with one of the chubby Iron Man cosplayers…

As I racked my brain through all the people I'd talked to and flirted with the night before, trying to figure out which one I might have gone home with, I realized fairly quickly that I had no idea who it could be. An incessant beeping noise to my right made it much harder to concentrate. Eventually deciding that I might as well grin and bear it, I opened my eyes, finding myself face-to-face with a wall. A metal wall, even. Which was, needless to say, more than a little bit odd. I don't think any of the hotels in the area had metal walls…

_'Where the hell am I?'_ I wondered, _'And how much did I have to drink last night?'_

I turned and sat up in the bed, blinking at the bright light of the room. Squinting through it for a moment before reaching up and pressing the balls of my hands into my eyes. I heard the footsteps again, coming towards me. I jumped a little bit when I felt a hand grab my wrist lightly, and looked up. It was a woman, dressed in scrubs. A doctor or a nurse, maybe. It was hard to tell most of the time. I frowned, the memory of falling over and hitting my head while trying to get dressed coming back to me in a rush. A painful rush. I reached up to press a hand against my pounding head again. Had one of my friends come in, found me like that and decided to take me to the hospital? It wouldn't surprise me; they all knew I was a klutz half the time.

I watched the woman write something down on the sheet of paper she had attached to the clipboard, smile at me tightly, and walk right out of the room. No words had been exchanged and I got the feeling that something was wrong. The last time I had been in the Hospital, people had been very friendly. Well, friendlier than this, at least. I had one nurse who'd been short before, but she hadn't been silent. Looking down at myself, I wondered how long I'd been here. No one had changed me into a hospital gown or anything, though someone had 'emptied' the contents of my bra. Which, realistically, could have just been the fall to the floor. Either one could have done it, really. I couldn't decide whether to feel embarrassed or not, so I ignored the feeling all together.

I blinked at the bright light for a few more minutes and I was beginning to think I was officially hungover. Which sucked. Normally, I'm pretty good about not getting hungover; making sure to stay hydrated enough and eating carbs. With how bright everything still seemed, I couldn't help but wonder. It was a little annoying; maybe someone could give me some aspirin or something. Glancing around, I decided to look for my phone to find out what time it was. There was an interview panel with Joss Whedon at noon and I didn't want to miss it. Might have to sneak in the doors without getting into my day two costume and then go back and change afterwards. A bit of a bummer because I always preferred to spend most of the day in costume, but if it was too close to noon, I didn't want to risk it. Standing up, I wobbled slightly as the world spun around me, the edges of my vision going black and fuzzy. I sighed before plopping back down on the hospital bed, looking around dejected. I hated the standing vertigo I'd get sometimes. No sign of my phone. Maybe one of my friends had it?

I sat there for a few more minutes, breathing deeply to try to get my head on straight before standing again. No vertigo this time. Improvement! Giving myself a small nod, I took a tentative step forward, eyes focused intently on my feet. One foot in front of the other. Oh God, I felt like a child.

I heard the whoosh of the door opening and looked up to the source. In front of me was a very accurate cosplayer of Nick Fury, glaring at me in a very convincing manner, with a worried looking blonde behind him. Maybe a Steve Rogers cosplayer? He looked a lot like Chris Evans, but he may have made his own 'casual wear' costume. A lot of the people who looked fairly close to the characters could get away with it. This guy, definitely could.

"Miss Samuels." The Nick Fury cosplayer started, holding up a clipboard with a frown. I nodded, staring at him, mouth hanging open slightly. His voice was even pretty close! I knew I was staring now, but I really didn't care. Nodding dumbly, I waited to figure out what the hell was going on. "Age twenty six, born April Seventh?"

"Yeesss?" I said, nodding along and wondering what this whole thing was about.

"Care to tell me how you got onto my Helicarrier?" He asked me. Then the staring contest started, I gave this guy the most incredulous and _'what the hell are you talking about'_ look I could muster as he waited for my response. It was kind of odd to have a staring contest with a guy with an eye patch on, though. Then it hit me. Sarah had been hinting that she'd had a big surprise for me, this must be it. Some sort of LARPing. _Oh, this could be interesting_. I just had to figure out my 'role', and I wasn't exactly good at improve. So I just shrug and decided to go with snark. Snark is good.  
"Why don't you tell me why no one has given me a shirt to wear?" I retort back, motioning to my chest. I was only wearing my bra, after all. The guy behind 'Fury' looks around, as if trying to find me a shirt for a moment, as if he'd just realized that -oh my gosh!- I wasn't wearing a shirt. 'Fury' takes a break from glaring at me to send 'Steve' a look that I can only translate to 'what are you doing'? 'Steve' stopped looking around, stood there for a moment, then took off his freaking shirt and handed it to me. Blinking, I went back and forth between him and his shirt a couple times before grinning and tugging it over my head. "Jesus Christ, the shirt even smells 'American'. I'm keeping this. No take backs," I say.

I chuckle at my own joke and they're looking at me like I'm crazy. I've gotten that look too many times not to know what it was. Oh well.

"You didn't answer my question Miss Samuels." 'Fury' ground out, glaring at me again, "How did you get onto my Helicarrier?"  
I pause before giving my typical '_I have no real idea' _response. "Magic powers?"

It's the best I got, really. Because I don't know what other answer I could give at this point. So I'm not going to worry about it too much. Looking around again, I really wish I could find some of my things. Any of them. I really hate not having my stuff, it really makes me uncomfortable. I'm not one of the people who has to check their phone every five minutes, but when I don't have it, I at least like to know where it is. He was still giving me that look and I sighed.

"Look, this is awesome and all, but where's my stuff?" I asked the guys. They were doing a really good job at acting through all of this, but improv was not really my thing and my head was pounding. No response for a moment and I lowered my voice, "I won't tell Sarah you broke character, it's okay."

Sarah was a bit of an acting nut. I wouldn't put it past her to tell these guys that they wouldn't get paid, or that they'd get fined if they broke character.

"Excuse me?" 'Fury' snapped. _Sigh._ Guess no luck with that, then. The woman (nurse/doctor?) from before came in with a clipboard, handed it to 'Fury' and left without a word. Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for something to work with. I was starting to get a little annoyed. When was this going to get to the good part? Where I help heroically save the day, pretend I actually do have super-powers, and get a kiss from one of the Avengers? I'm sure she set it up like this to make it seem more 'canon'. She was obsessed with people staying 'in-character'.

"Your blood work just came back in. Anything you want to tell me before I find out for myself?"

_Ooooh. Maybe I get to be a mutant in this one. Good call, Sarah_, I was a huge X-Men fan. Always have been. I like where this is going. I'll play it down. Like I'm finding it out for the first time. That will be fun. Shrugging, I look towards the blank wall with the most passive expression I can muster.

"High blood alcohol content? Slight Anemia since I don't eat a lot of meat?" I look over at

'Steve', who is looking as serious as someone can without a shirt, and I decide 'why not? He's cute.' I'm going for it. Maybe after this little 'surprise' Sarah set up I can see if he has a girlfriend.

"Which that part can be fixed pretty easily if I can get some of that beefcake."

It was cheesy, yes. It was terrible, yes. But I don't give a damn, waggling my eyebrows at him and grinning like a madwoman. He looked a little shocked, and 'Fury' gave him a look that had him leave the room. I pout as the man left and he opened the folder. "Why'd you send him off? I was enjoying the view!"

He gives me that same look before reviewing my 'file'. He makes a bored sounding 'hm' noise. This is it. This is when he tells me I'm some sort of mutant with awesome powers and I get to go off and help the Avengers fight crime or something like that. Something awesome. He's taking a long time to read it. His eye going back to the top and scanning it again. Oh, did he forget his line? Maybe it's hard to see with the eye patch. He's probably not used to it. _Come on; just tell me what my awesome mutant power is already. Make shit up. I'll go with it._

"Seems you're just an average human." He says, and I frown. Maybe I'm supposed to be a super-spy or something? This is really stretching it now. I have no idea what Sarah's getting at with this anymore. What sort of 'role-play' is this? My patience is wearing a little thin and I really don't know to go with this anymore. Damn Sarah and her obsession with theatre. I don't even know my character! "Still doesn't explain how you got here. So talk."

"Look, Sarah didn't tell me my character for this, I'm hungover as hell and I really want to make it in time for the Joss Whedon interview in my American Dream costume, can you just give me my line?" I beg, trying to get this thing rolling. No one has given me an aspirin yet and I can still hear that damnable beeping noise from somewhere in the room. He still has that furious look on his face. _(Nick Fury, looking furious. Fitting.)_

"Your line, Miss Samuels, is telling me whether you're working for Loki." He all but snarled at me, reminding me very intensely of a lion in that moment, making me jump back slightly in surprise. Really good actor, this guy is playing his character very well. If I didn't know better, I would actually believe this guy is Nick Fury. But now I'm finally getting the point of this. So Sarah is having me be a spy for Loki. Okay, okay. She probably had been expecting to find me still in my costume from yesterday and had just gone along with it. I can play this part. I think. Trying again to fix my best innocent look on my face, I go with it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir." Luckily for me, the 'innocent girl' is really the only acting that I can do halfway decently, "I don't even know where I am or how I got here!"  
It was true, for the most part. I had an idea, probably carried by some of the actors. Still, this was turning out to be pretty awesome so far. Just had to go with it.

'Steve' comes back in wearing a new shirt and whispers something to 'Fury' that I can't quite catch. He nods, and looks at me with what I'm assuming is meant to be a calculating look. Yea, it must be really hard to do facial expressions with that eye patch. I sure as hell couldn't do it. Then again, not an actor. There is a moment where he's staring at me while I wait before he walks over and grabs my arm tightly.

"Very well, Miss Samuels. Come with me." He says, and I'm half-dragged, half-walked out of the room, where the door opens with a whoosh and we're in a hall way. 'Steve' is behind us, and when 'Fury' lets go of my arm after I don't struggle any, he stays behind me as if in case I try to bolt. _Great, I'm being flanked._ It's not long before I'm escorted through this hallway (which looked equally real, I will have to ask Sarah how she put this together, because this is amazing), through two sets of doors that 'Fury' has to key in some code for, and into a room.

I cannot stop the smile that spreads across my face when I realize _what_ room it is, and I have to stamp it down. Can't break character or something like that, but I can feel the twitch in my cheek as I suppress the urge to smile. It's Loki's cell from the movie. Again, it's looking amazing, and 'Fury' grabs my arm again as 'Steve' stands by the door and I'm marched in front of the glass dome. Someone who does a very convincing God of Mischief is standing inside of it, watching us.

"Well, well, what have we here?" 'Loki' practically purrs and this man's rendition is amazing, sending a shiver through my spine.

_"_That's Morrigan's line, and Flemeth's." I whisper, mostly to myself. That is a fairly good indicator that this is the scene I was meant to get to. She knows I love that game. The men send me a look, but otherwise ignore me.

"Your trick is not going to work, Loki." 'Fury' snarls, shoving me forward slightly and I stumble forward, using the glass to catch myself. 'Loki' looks at me with a raised brow. Damn, this guy is pretty attractive as well. I stay against the glass and look over to the man speaking. "So here's your little spy to keep you company."

That's all he says before he storms off, leaving the room, 'Steve' following suit and the door sliding closed behind him. I look up at 'Loki' and I have to wonder what's going on now. This part seems a little out of character. If Fury really did think I was a spy, why would he leave me alone with Loki? Especially on this side of the glass. I frown slightly as the man behind the glass looks down at me.

"My little spy?" He asks me, and I have to say, I LOVE this man's accent. "If you're mine, why don't you let me out of here?"

Alright, good, it looks like they're supplying me with directions now. In character at least. I smile up at him sweetly. I am liking this. I'm guessing I let him out, we 'escape' and then... I help him take over the world or something? I'm surprised Sarah didn't cast me as a hero, but oh well. I'll take it. Doubt there will be much romantic plot though in this. With how elaborate the 'stage' looks so far, she probably went for only the basics. Well, unless the actor actually finds me attractive and wants to make out or something. Not exactly the greatest chance, but a girl can dream.

"Of course, my lord." I say, giving him a small bow and he gives me an extremely pleased smile as I walk over to the control panel.

And realize they probably made it too accurate. I'm good with computers, but this thing is foreign to me. I tap on the screen, hitting one of the buttons and hope it's the right one. Instead of the 'door' opening (or 'Loki' pushing aside the door, or anything close to that), the 'airlock' underneath the cage opens. The seamless way that the airlock opens and the vacuum of air beneath it is another thing that I have to admit is awesome. Amazing. I have no idea how she managed to set all of this up. She has rich parents, sure, but this is stretching it. I wonder if she started dating some guy who was into making 'set's or actually working on the Avengers movie or something because this was unbelievably realistic.

I have to know how they're doing the vacuum though. I can feel it from where I'm standing, the rush of air pulling downwards making it a bit difficult to breath. It will break the illusion, but I don't think I care. I walk over to the glass cage, one hand firmly grasping the railing and look down.  
And down. And oh my god, there are not vacuums down there pulling the air down. Oh god, it's getting hard to breath. There is nothing but clouds and a very distant sky below us. The sucked down air is pulling the breath from my lungs and the clean smell of air makes me panic.

This is definitely not something that could have been put together by Sarah. This is... I pull out a few coins from the pocket of my yoga pants. Left there, very likely, from when I got a midnight snack in these the night before. Tentatively, I drop a penny. It soars down and disappears out of sight. No clink, no clank. No indication that it did not just fall right into the sky. I drop another coin. The same thing. I can feel myself shaking now, my breathing getting rapid as I simply drop the rest of my coins. They fall through the cracks in the walkway and down into the sky.

I am actually in the clouds, somewhere above Earth, with what I'd been assuming were actors, and I have no idea what is going on. I'm gripping the railing with white knuckles as I walk back to the control panel, suddenly terrified I'm going to fall careening down at any second. I press the same 'button' I pressed before, the airlock closing up tightly as I back up and against the wall, slumping down.

As I plop my ass right down on the edge of the walkway, my chest hurts. My heart is pounding against my ribs a million miles a second and it is still really hard to breathe. I'm gasping for air as my mind clouds up. Oh shit, what the hell is this? What the hell is going on? Sarah couldn't have done this.

I recognize what's going on quickly, my whole body seizing up with panic. I'm shaking against the wall so hard that it hurts. I close my eyes and bring my knees to my chest, hugging my legs and hiding my head the best that I can. I have no idea what's going on. I have no idea where I am and I think I'm going crazy.

I can hear myself muttering "Oh God, Oh shit, Oh God..." Over and over again.  
_Breathe, Amelia, Breathe._  
_Air in. Oh God_, someone else has come into the room.  
_Air out_. I feel a hand on my arm and I clamp tighter into myself.  
_Air in._ Someone's talking to me.  
_Air out. Okay, pull your head up._  
_Air in_. It's 'Steve'. He's saying something to me, extending his hand.  
_Air out._ I take his hand, watching as mine is still shaking terribly.  
_Air in_. He takes me out of the room and as I continue to try to get my breathing regulated, he takes me back to the room I was in before, helping me sit down on the bed. My stuff is there now. My ID that had been in my bra, some cash, my cell phone, camera and, my little Captain America plushie. I don't know what happened to my Loki plushie. I don't even care that I feel like a child as I grab it and clutch it to my chest. I continue to breathe in and out as the panic subsides. Finally, I look up at 'Steve', brushing the back of my hand against my now wet cheeks and decide to ask.

"What is going on?" I ask him, my voice cracking. Yea. So much for having another great day.

* * *

**AN:** First chapter down. Hope you guys like it. It's not telling me when I get reviews, so I will try to check them and reply to people as neccesary. Reviews are very much loved, and they keep me going. :3


	3. Chapter Two: Some Explaining to Do

**Mischief, Rum and Comic Book Wishes**

**Summary:** It was like I'd gotten some sort of magic, wish-granting spell cast on me! Everything went my way today. Now, if only I could appear in the Marvel-verse like one of those cliché fan-fictions. That would be awesome...

**AN:** This is a very silly fanfiction meant to be, well, very silly and very fluffy and overall, not to be taken too seriously. I don't write silly or fluffy very often, so we'll see how long it lasts that way. This is going to be a redone version of the original, since I missed a lot of the story will be changed with the new movies. Not a lot, but it will be fun.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Some Explaining to Do.

* * *

I don't know how long I'm sitting there, clutching the Captain America plushie and trying not to burst into further tears. I feel like a complete idiot as the Steve Rogers look alike is sitting next to me on the bed, sort of awkwardly trying to comfort me in random intervals, and over all, looking a bit helpless while doing so. Has this guy never seen an upset woman? Or just never had I'm probably not being very helpful either, to be honest. I'm not very apt to taking comfort from anybody, really. Every time he tries to tell me it's alright, that I'm alright, I kind of give him a look like 'are you crazy' and he just quiets down for a little bit again. I just had a panic attack wherever the hell I am, this guy coming and dragging me out of what had looked a hell of a lot like the holding cell from the Avengers movie. Needless to say, this is not what I was expecting my day to be like when I woke up.

Really, I was not expecting a day like this. Ever. Actually. I saw this as I had three options: Sarah had spent a whole hell of a lot of money to throw this elaborate surprise/prank/whatever and must have won the lottery or something to do so. Two, I was on a whole shit ton of drugs. Like, hardcore drugs. Someone might have spiked my drink or something of the sort while I was at the bar last night. I think last night, anyway. Who knew by now. If I was on drugs my sense of time may be really screwed. Or three, somehow this was real. Somehow I was really on the SHIELD HQ Helicarrier Air-Ship... Thing.

This obviously seemed like the least likely possibility that could occur. Ever. But somehow... I frowned, turning towards 'Steve' slightly. I felt a little ridiculous in all of this, but I was going to ask anyways. Occam's razor, after all…

"Are you really Steve Rogers? As in the Captain America?" I ask him, watching him intently as I wait for him to respond.

"Yes." He nods at me, as if wondering if I'm going to freak out again. His voice is shy and hesitant. I shrug a little bit at him before smiling.

"Well. That's pretty cool, then. Didn't think I'd ever get to meet you." He smiles back at me gently when I say this. If he is the Real Steve Rogers, this must be similar to what he went through with Phil Coulson. Having fans was not anything inherently new for Captain America. He's had fans for ages, after all. Since World War II. I wouldn't be a very impressive fan to have, either. I smile just a little bit thinking about it. I reach over and place my hand on his knee and smile up at him carefully. "Thanks."

He opens his mouth to start to say something when the door whooshes open and in walks... Agent Coulson. This whole thing is starting to seem a bit surreal for me, but I'm not going to keep arguing with any of this. It sits somewhere between too good to be true and some sort of weird, far-out dream.

"Director Fury wants to talk with you, Captain." He says. Steve nods, laying his hand on mine and giving it a reassuring squeeze before standing up, letting go of my hand and walking towards the door, leaving me in the room with Agent Coulson. He smiles kindly at me in that way that he did in the films, before walking over to me and pulling up a chair next to my bed. I smile back at him, feeling a little bit worn out by any of this. "I have a question, Miss Samuels."

"Call me Amelia, or Amy." I tell him, smiling, but I nod. "And shoot. Ask away. I don't think this day could get any weirder."

"Alright Amelia," He says with a small smile, the same sort of tight smile as before, he pauses for a moment before asking me his question "Why did you try to let Loki out of his cell?"

I give a dry chuckle at his question before frowning. This really is surreal. I pull the Captain plushie, looking down at it and holding it up for him to look at for a moment. I frown, taking a moment to figure out how to explain it to him.

"Honestly, and this will sound a bit nutters, I'm aware, but... I thought this was all some sort of roleplay improv thing my friend set up." I paused, giving a shrug. "I'm still not entirely convinced it isn't. Who knows, she may have suddenly gotten rich, won the lottery or something and is playing some elaborate prank on me, maybe."

"Your friend would set up a role-play to have to free Loki?" He asks, sounding a little confused. I frown and wave the plushie around again. I pause and grab the Loki plushie instead, holding that up as well. "My three favorites from the 'Avengers' movies are Loki, Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers." I pause again with a chuckle, "I assumed when it started that I would have been on the Hero side. Sarah is like that, big on the good versus evil thing. She always roots for the good guys, without fail. She likes Spider-man the best. And Thor. We both agree on Captain America, but we have different reasons, I guess."

I sort of awkwardly hand him the Captain America doll as he looks it over, flipping it over carefully with a small smile. It really was good quality. I was glad that I'd bought it, it was pretty well made and right now it was comforting.

"I like the complex characters. They fit the bill. I mean, well, fine. Loki. He's a lost prince. He spent his whole life in his brother's shadow, thinking he wasn't good enough. Only to find out that he's the boogie man, the 'monster parents tell their children about'. That he wasn't a loved but undervalued son of a king, but a stolen child of the enemy. So he becomes the 'evil' he thinks himself destined to be, I guess." I explain with a shrug. He looks at me with a curious expression, as if wondering how I'd gotten to that conclusion. I suppose it did seem a bit of a stretch. He might not even know what I'm talking about. Do they know that Loki is a frost giant? Do any of them. Anyone besides Thor, that is? I smiled. "I mean, doesn't excuse him or anything, of course. If this is all real, I'm not going to help him kill billions of people just to get revenge on his brother. If it's all make believe, sure. No one gets hurt and sometimes it can be fun to play the bad guy. Or you know, turn the bad guy into the good guy."

I shrug. A lot of people don't understand my obsession with villains, really. I don't expect Agent Coulson of all people to either. I chuckle to myself a little bit.  
"Like I said, at the beginning I thought that it was Sarah and she'd make me the hero. But she's also a theatre nerd. Wouldn't put it past her to put herself into it. Best friends pitted against each other in an epic battle? Would make a great play. Or movie. Actually, it happens often enough that I think it's actually a common plot trope..."

But now I'm rambling as he's smiling down at the Captain America plushie. I chuckle again, shaking my head slowly when I realize how crazy this whole thing seems. I feel a lot calmer after my panic attack. It happens whenever I do this. After all the adrenaline coursing through my body and going to the brink of panic, it's hard to get worked up. Well, over something like being judged for liking villains that is. If they threw me to the wolves again, that might be a different story entirely. I might freak out again.

"Why would you think this was a roleplay?" He asks me as he hands me back my plushie. I frown and shrug a little.

"Because none of this is real?" I say helplessly, indicating around me. "This is comic books and movies and cartoons and fiction. And if it's not? If this is real? I have only one question."

I'm glad he doesn't miss a beat. "What's that?"

"How the hell did I get here?" I ask, this time with a bark of laughter. It shouldn't be this funny. "I mean, this is kind of like a good way to end a perfect day, going from Comic-Con to the Avengers World! Hah."

"Why don't you tell me about this perfect day?" He asks me, and I have to wonder why it is Coulson is the one who is talking to me. I shrug and grab my camera, deciding that it would be a good idea to flip through the pictures while telling them to illustrate my point. The first one I blush at and skip over quickly. I think Sarah took that picture while I was sleeping. The next one is while I was getting dressed. Skip.

"Okay... Well... I got up, did all my morning stuff. Brush teeth, whatever. Got dressed in my costume." A picture of me as Lady Loki next to Sarah as Lady Sif. Next picture. "We went to the convention-"

"What's this one?" 'Coulson' cuts in as he points to the picture on my camera. I didn't take this picture. In fact, I'm not sure if Sarah did either. It's blurry, sideways and slightly crooked and not focused on anything in particular. It looks like the camera had been left on and someone had accidentally taken a picture. Of me handing something to two people. A teenage girl and an old woman. I frown at it and stare off into the distance as I try to remember the details of this 'scene'.

"There was a girl and an older woman who were homeless. I just bought them some breakfast. Muffins and coffee, really."

I barely remembered this event. I think for a moment, trying to remember what the old woman said to me, but shake my head and decide to continue. Clicking through the pictures as I talk.

"Well, we got to Comic-Con, stand in line for the door, there's us getting in. We wait in line to get stuff signed. We get up there and get our stuff signed by most of the cast of the 'Avengers' movie. Tom Hiddleston wasn't there at first, which made me a little sad, but right as I was getting a signature from Scarlett, he walks up and I not only get his signature, but a picture!" He stays mostly silent as I skip through the pictures, explaining how amazing my day was. Lucky incident after lucky incident. The luckiest one had been the Tom Hiddleston event, but the rest were average-lucky. Finding the comic books for a good deal. The plushie vendor having my three favorites. The gazillion and a half pictures of Sarah and I (and Jessie when she'd come later in the morning in a 'Jane Foster' costume) with various different people at the convention. How we'd won third place in one of the 'group costume' contests. Pictures of various cosplayers that I'd liked. The standard sort of pictures as I went through the day, including the bar where I got a couple of pictures kissing various other characters (including the ambiguous-Loki, a rather good Tony Stark, a male Loki and a Scarlet Witch to name a few).

The last one is another indistinct and blurry photo that I have to assume is my camera inside my bra. Finally I finish, setting down my camera and turning it off. "And then I wake up here."

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?" I jump when I hear 'Fury'. I didn't even notice him come in and now he's looking at me, angry, and annoyed, hands clasped behind his back.

"I don't know what else to tell you." I say, defeated, grabbing my Captain America plushie again and wondering how this 'Nick Fury' is making me feel like I'm five years old again. He walks in as I'm pouting. He looks over at Agent Coulson and nods.

"Dismissed, thank you Agent Coulson." He says. I sigh and lean forward, placing my head in my hands. I look back up as I hear him approach and stop a few feet away from me. Agent Coulson stands from his seat across from me, sending me a small smile and leaves the room.

'Fury' continues to stare at me for a few moments with that blank look that has me shifting uncomfortably in my seat on the bed. I'm trying not to look away, but that's a look I hate. One that my parents would give me when I was younger.

He pulls something from behind his back and I notice that it is the comic books I'd grabbed the night before. I jump in my seat when I notice them, surprisingly not damaged (obviously, at least) from my fall to the floor. 'Marvel Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week' issues one and two. I'd already seen all the movies, but for whatever reason, I'd never bothered to read these comics. They'd been on a really good sale from one of the vendors and I'd bought them. ($4 for all four!) I was going to read them.

"Care to tell me what these are?" He asks as he throws them down next to me on the bed. Frowning, I pick them up carefully and set them on my lap, opening issue number one after noticing some slight damage from my teeth. I cringe as I flip through the pages slowly.

"My comic books. I got them last night. Well, I got quite a few things yesterday. I was going to read these before bed." I explained quietly, flipping another page. If this was the real Nick Fury, these comic books would be incredibly weird. Not that any of this wasn't insane in the first place, but yea. Paradoxical, really. "I haven't read them. They're supposed to tie in with the movies."

Silence for a few moments more as I flipped the pages, barely skimming over the comics, the text not even looking like English to me right then. My mind is still too jumbled. I paused, coming across a note that was stuffed into the comic book and now I think I know why it was Coulson in here and not one of the other Agents. I pull it out and flash it at the 'Director'.

"Clever." I comment dryly. The note is from Sarah and it reads, _'You have to let me borrow these when you're done! It has Coulson! Love Coulson! And the Captain!'_ With a series of hearts after it. It was true, of course. They were the two characters from the Avengers Movie we agreed on without question. Things were making a bit more sense now. Nick Fury always had a plan. He didn't simply do things all willy-nilly. That much she knew. But, that did make her wonder.  
"Why'd you leave me in the room with Loki's cell?" I ask him and he smirks a little at my comment. Well, smirks in the sense that he smirked when Steve handed him the ten dollar bill. Not quite a smirk for anyone else, really.

"Testing you." He answers simply. The control panel probably wouldn't have actually worked to open the door. Just the airlock. It wasn't hard, after all, to lock certain commands on computers I was used to. (Well, not hard for people who do programming stuff.) These super high tech computers? Probably even easier to lock out certain commands. I set the comics down next to me and he picks one up, holding it up as an example of his own. "I don't believe that you're from some other universe though."

"Even with everyone else here? Thor and Loki?" I ask him. He gives a short chuckle at my comment. I guess I don't understand why he wouldn't. But then again, I still don't know how I got here. Did Loki do some magic or something and that's why he's so paranoid or...? I am so glad that he decided to explain it to me.

"You appeared on my Helicarrier after some of Stark's equipment got too close to Loki's Sceptre and there was a bit of an explosion." He explained to me, tossing the comic back down next to me. "And in the middle of it, there you appear."

"So what, you think Loki summoned me here or something? Or that he had me stuck in that ball of energy in the sceptre or something? That I'm some sort of a spy?" I ask him, feeling like this is even a little bit thin. I mean, I guess I understood it, there wasn't much else to explain what was going on, and to him I guess it would make the most sense. Not to me, but you know...

"And what do you expect me to believe, Miss Samuels?" He asks me in a half-growl. "When your ID and fingerprints don't show up in our system, and there is no record of you existing?"

I can't fathom the look that I'm giving him right then because... I apparently don't exist here. Like, I simply do not exist. My head starts spinning again and I hear my voice say 'what?' very weakly. Instead of waiting for an answer, I absently grab the comics and set them on the table, grab my plush and lie down, my headache returning to me. Just. Nope. Not doing it. Lying back, I close my eyes and ignore the man. Whatever with this insanity. I can not do this anymore. I hear footsteps leading out and, pulling the sheet over me and clutching the Cap and Loki plushies to my chest, I try to will myself to sleep. I do hear Fury as he leaves the room however, making one last comment to me.

"You are confined to these quarters until we figure out who you are and what you're doing here."

* * *

**AN:** Second chapter. Reviews are loved as always! I'm trying to keep an even length to each chapter.


	4. Chapter Three: I was not prepared

**Mischief, Rum and Comic Book Wishes**

**Summary:** It was like I'd gotten some sort of magic, wish-granting spell cast on me! Everything went my way today. Now, if only I could appear in the Marvel-verse like one of those cliché fan-fictions. That would be awesome...

**AN:** This is a very silly fanfiction meant to be, well, very silly and very fluffy and overall, not to be taken too seriously. I don't write silly or fluffy very often, so we'll see how long it lasts that way. This is going to be a redone version of the original, since I missed a lot of the story will be changed with the new movies. Not a lot, but it will be fun.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I was not prepared

* * *

When next I wake up, it is because I fall out of my little hospital bed when the whole ship… hellicarrier thing lurches uncertainly to one side. I land on the floor, my table knocked to one side and my things that had been on it where scattered across the floor. Me, of course, practically on top of half of them, wondering how in the hell I keep getting injured. I groan, I'm hurting all over again. This is not fun. Not at all. You'd think if I was sent to another universe for whatever reason, it would be more important, or at least more interesting, than constantly falling on my ass and getting myself injured. As a matter of fact, why was I here? Maybe I was too big of a believer in fate rather than chance or some other silly nonsense of the sort, but it didn't make sense to me that I would simply appear here because I fell over and hit my head. That would be a very pathetic magical power.

I lie there for an uncertain amount of time, cringing in pain and wondering what's going on when someone whooshes open the door. I look over as I sit up, groaning. They're wearing a SHIELD uniform, but there is a look on his face that gives me the willies.  
"You're an odd prisoner." He states simply, but shrugs. I can hear footsteps coming down towards us and he turns and shoots them. My eyes are wide when I realize why it must be that he gave me the willies. He was one of Loki's men. He's just in disguise. "But you might want to abandon ship."

That's all he says before he walks off. I know what's going on now. This is when Loki breaks out. I certainly have bad timing, don't I? I should probably stay in my room so that I don't, well, you know DIE. After all, this is not exactly anything that I have any sort of experience with. I can't fight, I'm not even in the shape for it. I would very likely end up getting myself killed.

So why am I practically crawling over to the door instead of hiding in a corner? I'm going to assume it's because I am a nice person and I hear someone groaning in pain and I'm thinking I can drag them in here with me and hope that I remember enough first aid from when I was in high school to make sure they don't die. That's what I'd like to believe it is, but as soon as I stick my head out the door and see the actually SHIELD agent, clutching their gut and realizing that I really have no idea what they're doing is when I realize that's not the case. Really, I'm just crazy at this point. I go over to the man and he looks up at me. I'm panicing a little, having no idea what to do.

"What do I need to do?" I ask him desperately, hoping he has more medical knowledge than me. Of course, as luck would have it, he doesn't, and he decides instead to give me an order.

"Stop Loki." He groans, taking his out a handgun out and pressing it into my hands. Wide eyed and having no idea what else to do, I take it and sit there for a moment staring at him before he speaks, "Go."

Yup. Officially bat-shit crazy. Because that's exactly what I do. I stand up and run to where I think I remember Loki's cell being. I suppose I can't argue. Some guy, some soldier, just gave me his dying request to help with all of this. Who am I to say no? Not that I know how to fire a gun. I don't even think I'm holding it right. This is the first time I've ever actually held a gun. And guns are freaking heavy. I'm on my way over to the cell and I realize I have no idea what I'll do if the doors aren't open. I'll probably stand there like an idiot, really. I'm trying to ignore the smell of burning somewhere, the people I'm stepping over and everything else that's going on. If I do, I think I'm going to start retching and I'll have another panic attack. It must be adrenaline, because I don't have any idea how I'm standing otherwise.

And suddenly I'm in front of the last set of doors, which are luckily open for me, when I hear Coulson. "Step away please."

I know what's going to happen, and here I am, standing close enough to do something about it and. Oh my God, I really am freaking crazy. I'm starting to think that this whole spectacle has a purpose, but I step in carefully into the room with Loki's cell and I see Loki standing behind Coulson with his sceptre, prepared to strike. And something propels me forward, running into Loki. And I say something because it certainly isn't my brain. Because me running into the God of Mischief doesn't really do much of anything, I think. He still stabs Coulson, and I don't think I affected him at all. He swipes at me with his arm, as one would a fly and I go flying back into the railing behind me. And oh my god it hurts. I hit the railing so hard with my back that I know it'll bruise. And it feels like a may have cracked a rib. And my head is spinning and painful once again. The gun the soldier handed me is officially gone, as well. Skidded off somewhere. Probably for the best.

Loki presses the button, sending Thor plummeting down to Earth. He'll be fine. I do know that one. I'm crawling over to Coulson, wincing with every movement. This whole thing is insane already, but I like Coulson. I don't want him to die. I approach him just as he fires the 'Destroyer Gun' at Loki, sending him back and through the wall.

"So that's what it does." He says with a slight smile on his face. I sit up and flail once again, looking at him helplessly.

"Don't die, oh my God, don't die Coulson!" I'm muttering and after remembering what you're supposed to do, I press my hands against the wound. Yea, my first aid training has been awhile. I really have no idea if it will do any good, but I am trying it anyways, ignoring the gun across his lap. He's watching me with a slightly curious expression for a moment.

"Get his sceptre." He tells me. I pause, looking over at where Loki went through the wall, then back at Coulson. He nods at me and I let go of the wound, my hands covered in blood and stand up, shaking terribly as I walk over. I stumble on the step, but I keep going. I step through the hole and look around. And see nothing. My breathing is starting to pick up again.

Loki suddenly appears in front of me and I make a rather pathetic sounding noise that is somewhere between a scream and a squeak.  
"I don't want any more delays." He growls at me, grabbing my arm tightly and turning me around so that I'm facing Coulson. His gun is making that 'humming' charged noise again and Loki is using me as a meat shield. I stay between the God of Mischief and Coulson and the Agent doesn't shoot at us, at him, again. He brings me out of the room with him and pauses there for a moment, sending me a wicked look back. "You were good for something, at least. Though I certainly didn't bring you here."

My hands are covered in blood, and I stare at it in terror for a moment before wiping them on my pants. Then, I'm clutching my chest as I feel my heart rate continue to rise, I glare at him. Or try to. My eyes are too wide to actually be glaring, in the end as I'm bent over, panting slightly. He turns to walk away, leaving me there to fend for myself. For whatever reason, it bothers me. A lot.

"Thanos certainly didn't send me." I bite out to his back as he steps away. When I say this, he stops, turning towards me with wide eyes. I realize what I said and step back, stumbling slightly over a piece of... Something. Or nothing. I'm starting to shake again.

"How do you-" He growls dangerously, taking a step forward, his eyes narrowing. The ship lurches uncertainly again, pitching me forward slightly, sending me falling forward and hitting my head once again. The world goes black again.

o0o  
This time when I wake up I feel a hell of a lot worse than I did the first time I'd woken up in this insanity. My back is killing me, and I can practically feel the marks on it. The front of my chest is hurting, where I am now starting to think that I did more than crack a rib. My head is pounding as well. I whimper, clutching myself and not even bothering to stop the tears. My whole world is spinning and I don't want to open my eyes as I feel someone grab my arm.  
"Wake up, girl." I don't recognize the voice, but it's loud and right next to my ear. Someone else says something in the background that I can't understand them. I don't care though, but I feel a needle go into my arm before I pass out again.  
o0o  
The pain is definitely dampened when I wake up this time, though. I can still feel the dull pain well, everywhere on my body, but its just that. Dull. I open my eyes and find everything blurry. I blink a few times as my contacts readjust, dry as they are and shifting uncomfortably against my eyeball. I do not want to be here. Wherever here is. I force myself to sit up when I find no answers in the ceiling. And recognize vaguely where I am. Inside of Stark Towers.

"What...?" Is what I ask before Loki comes into my line of sight once again. He grabs me by the front of my shirt and looks slightly desperate.

"How did you know about the Titan?" He asks me, a desperate, pleading and angry bite to his voice. I'm trying to talk, but my mouth opens and closes without forming words of its own accord. I feel entirely too weak. He growls and shoves me back unto the couch, leaving me there and walking away. "I have a battle to win. You will tell me after."

I nod, numbly, and look around. This whole thing is freaking crazy and I do not want to be here. I notice, however, what I'm close to and decide why the hell not. Standing up, I get barely even a glance from the Asgardian as I stumble my way to the bar. I still think I am absolutely crazy and you know what will help me cure that at this point. Liquor. My hands are shaking and my mind feels fuzzy when I look at the unlabeled bottles, my vision still a bit blurry. I open one, sniff it and sigh with some joy. It's rum. I love rum. I don't even bother grabbing a glass before I hobble back over to the couch, plopping myself down on it and taking a long drag of the liquid.  
It is really good rum, even. I sigh a little happily as I find myself sinking into the couch and hear a sort of muffled explosion from above, ignoring what is around me as best as I can. If I am going to die as collateral in this, at least I'm going to do it drunk.

Iron Man appears a few minutes later, and I can hear him from my seat. I'm starting to feel the liquor, mixed with whatever else is in me at this point and I'm having a hard time focusing on what they're saying. Except some parts which make me chuckle.

"Care for a drink?" Tony offers Loki. I bark out a laugh and hold up the bottle of rum I looted from his bar.

"I got some!" I say.

"What are you doing here, with my rum?!" Tony asks, surprised. I laugh.

"I dunno. Just hoping I don't die." I answer before lying down on the couch and ignoring the next few words of conversation between the two men. I think they start to ignore me, because I don't hear my name or anything.

But I do hear it when Tony is thrown through the window. And for next hour, two hours, however long the battle actually lasts, I'm sitting there nursing my bottle of rum and waiting for the battle to end. Loki doesn't come over to ask me about Thanos again, and I'm glad, because he seems too busy with everything else that's going on to bother. I am not a fighter, and I'm already beaten up pretty badly from my one small attempt at trying to be one. So I sit here and watch absently as everything happens. I can see out one of the windows, and every time I see one of the Chitauri aliens go by, I make a face at them.

And I wave at the Hulk when he comes smashing in and attacking Loki after his little speech. The green beast sees me, but keeps walking. I am very obviously not a threat to anyone right now. Or ever, really. Soon the battle is over and I hear Loki says his amusing line from the end of the movie.  
"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now." I hear him. I chuckle.

"I've some!" I slur-shout at him. They all seem to realize that I'm still there and after Thor produces cuffs and the mouth guard for Loki, they come over to me. I'm sitting there with the bottle of rum when Steve and Tony come over to me. "Hi there Avengers! I think I'm drunk now. Can I come with you to get shawarma? I think it'll make me less drunk."

The two men look over at each other and shrug. Steve helps me up and soon we're on our way to the small restaurant before even worrying about what to do with Loki, since he's gagged and chained. I do have to admit that I feel pretty special as I'm eating this shawarma with the Avengers who just saved the world while I just sat there drunk in Stark Tower hoping that I didn't get injured any more. I hid like a coward for the final battle for Earth. Not that I could have done anything. After all, I'm not a super hero.

After shawarma though, they give me back over to Fury while Loki and Thor return to Asgard. At least at this point, I am definitely feeling a lot less drunk. Except whatever it was that they gave me earlier is started to fade and my body is starting to hurt again. But they put me in an infirmary with some other SHIELD agents instead of in a locked cell and I have to wonder why. I don't get time to ask Fury, however, as he leaves, probably to talk to the council. I pass out on the infirmary bed, oddly hearing a familiar voice in the bed next to mine. One I don't think I should hear, but that I'm too tired to figure out why.

* * *

**AN:** Reviews are loved! If anyone wants to follow my tie-in RP tumblr blog its .com . It's an RP blog for Amelia. If you're coming from here, let me know! I'd love to RP with anyone. Also, FYI, the next chapter on will be different from my original story for this. Just fair warning if you've read that one.


End file.
